ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Murakami
Kanna Murakami (村上柑菜 Mukakami Kanna) is a character from Katasumi and Ju-on: The Curse, portrayed by Kanna Kashima and Azumi Miwa respectively. Kanna is a student that is caught by the curse after moving to the Saeki house with her family. Biography At some point, Kanna moved to the Saeki house and lived with her brother, her mother Noriko and was often visited by her tutor Yuki. One afternoon, Yuki was tutoring Kanna in her homework when Noriko arrived and invited Yuki to have dinner with them. Kanna behaved meanly towards her mother and was warned by Yuki about strange noises in the house. Kanna ignored her fear, rather willing to know about Yuki's personal life. As an uncomfortable Yuki insisted that she was hearing something in the house, Kanna realized she was late for feeding her rabbit at school, and before leaving, taunted her brother Tsuyoshi and told Yuki about his new girlfriend. of Kanna.]]At school, an upset Kanna complained about their obligations while her schoolmate and friend Hisayo fed her rabbit. Kanna accidentally cut herself and Hisayo left to take bandages. Alone and bleeding in the corner, Kanna was surprised and killed by a ghostly woman. Afterlife When Hisayo returned, the ghost woman manifested to her. Terrified, Hisayo saw a bloody, pale and roaring Kanna staring at her. Kanna's jawless ghost later returned home, leaving a trail of blood and horrifying her mother. In the manga adaptation, her ghost crawled towards her mother and apparently possessed her. When Mr. Murakami arrived, he found his wife cooking something which turned out to be Kanna's body chopped in pieces. Kanna's jaw was later found at the bloodied corner alongside Hisayo's dismembered corpse and the dead rabbits. Detectives Yoshikawa and Kamio investigated their deaths before falling himselves as victims of the grudge. Notes *Kanna marks the first time a victim is killed by the trademark ripping of the jaw in the Ju-on film series. It is further explored in ''The Grudge'' films, happening to Yoko, Mrs. Davis and Gretchen. *Her demise is mirrored in Yoko's fate in The Grudge. *Kanna is a character dinstinct for being portrayed by two different actresses, Kanna Kashima and Asumi Miwa. *Kanna's behaviour notably changes between her two Ju-on installments; in Katasumi, she is shown to be more passive, innocent and perhaps younger, while in The Curse, Kanna is more agressive and defiant. *The actresses of Kanna and Yuki in Ju-on: The Curse are actually sisters in real life. Gallery Ju-yuki2.png|A bored Kanna studying with her tutor. Ju-yuki4.png|Kanna taunts Yuki. jukanna4.png|Kanna tells Yuki about Tsuyoshi's newest girfriend. ju-kanna-katasumi.png|Kanna accidentally cuts herself in the corner. ju-kanna-katasumi3.png|Hisayo worries about Kanna. ju-kanna-katasumi2.png|Kanna is surprised by the ghost. Katasumi.jpg|Hisayo notices something else at the corner. jukanna.png|Kanna returns to haunt her former schoolmate. ju-noriko.png|Kanna haunts her mother. ju-mura.png|Pictured with her mother in a news report on her deaths. Katas9.png|Kanna's jaw and Hisayo's dismembered corpse. Katas7.png|Pictured as part of Yoshikawa's investigation. Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Ghosts Category:Minors Category:Murakami family Category:Ju-on Female Characters Category:Deceased